The Name of Love
by IggyMoriarty
Summary: Denna thought that anybody could love her. She felt alone. Simmon thought that everybody loves him, but he thought that it wasn't a real love. Then, they began to really know each other. Like Kvothe was learning the name of the wind, they were learning the name of the love.
1. About how Simmon told Kvothe the truth

-I was thinking about it, Kvothe -said Sim.

-And what did you think, my little, wise friend? -he looked up and put his look on Sim's eyes.

-I think… -Sim seemed worried, or nervous, maybe worried and nervous- I mean, I think… I think I love her, Kvothe.

Kvothe lifted an eyebrow, interested. Sim was in love with all (beautiful) girls in the world. He had always been happy, every day, without exceptions. Even if there were not reasons to be happy, he was. But, this time, he seemed really sad. Why was he sad because of a girl?

-Oooh, are you in love, Sim? -laughed-I can't believe it! How many days will be this time? Uuummm… Ten, maybe? –laughed again.

Simmon pursed his frown. For him, it wasn't funny.

-Kvothe.

-Simmon –said Kvothe, trying not to laugh.

-Yes, I'm in love. And you know what? –Sim stood up, supported his hand in Kvothe's shoulders and looked him in the eyes- She loves me too. And I… -he sighed- I am sorry, Kvothe. So, so sorry. –he let free Kvothe's shoulders, turned and passed his hands through his hair- Do you know why I'm sorry?

-No, Sim. I don't know the reason of your unusual sadness.

-And… Do you wanna know it?

Kvothe thought a moment. Did he really wanna know it?

-Well… No, I don't wanna know it. But you know what? I _**need**_ to know it –Kvothe stood up to and placed next to Sim- So, tell me.

Nervous, Sim looked Kvothe. Not with a normal look. It was the look of regretful men. He sighed, and then, he told Kvothe the truth.

-I love Denna, Kvothe. And she… She loves me. I'm sorry.

And Kvothe ran. Ran away from The Eolian, and kept running. Doesn't know where he was going. Doesn't matter where.

He had lost his parents, his troupe. His home. Lose Denna? No, he couldn't. Denna was his life, his whole life. The light in his darkness. And he was a lover of the light, a lover of her light. For the first time in a plenty of years, he was crying. The wind and his tears were banging his face at the same time, but he didn't care. At last, he arrived at Anker's. He went upstairs, enter in his room and lay back in his bed. With his face sunken in the pillow, he started crying again. For a long time, he kept crying. Then, he stopped. He stood up and went downstairs.

-Anker, do you have some food for me? –asked Kvothe- I'm **really** hungry.

-Yes, I've got –Anker turned and gave Kvothe a creased paper- But first read this.

Kvothe read the creased paper and his face turned pale.

"_Please, think about it. I didn't mean to hurt you, Kvothe. You are my best friend. But she… She… Well, well, it doesn't matter now. I can't leave her. No, I can't. But you can love me, we are a perfect _couple –here Simmon drew a heart- _ (even if I haven't got boobs)…..Forget that. I just was trying to make you laugh. I guess you're not laughing. What was I saying…? Oh, yes. I'll wait for you at the Eolian after Anker gives you this._

_Simmon"_

Kvothe sighed.

-Give some food, Anker.

-Okay…

Anker gave Kvothe some food. Kvothe ate a little, he was worried about the letter. Then, he went to the Eolian. When he arrived, he looked for Simmon. Where was he? After a minute looking for him, Simmon appeared in front of him.

-Kvothe –said Simmon.

-Simmon.

-Are you ready for my story?

-Yes-said Kvothe.

-Then come on.

Simmon sat next to stage, maybe for looking normal. Kvothe sat too.

-Well, Kvothe. Here we go… -sighed-

_It was a rainy day._


	2. About how Simmon found Denna

(…) It was a rainy day.

I was walking, trying not to think about University. I was really stressed. Along my walk, I saw repeatedly a girl. The girl was sitting under a tree, brushing her long, dark hair. She was in an absolute silence. I don't know why, she caught my attention. It was raining, why was she brushing her hair under rain? It was stupid. So I decided to talk with that girl. I went next to her, and tried to speak to her, when I noticed that she was _Denna_. And Denna was crying.

_-Why was she crying?-asked Kvothe._

_-Shut up, Kvothe!_

What I was saying… Denna was crying. Not brushing her hair, I think she just was hiding her face.

-Denna… -I sat by her side- Why are you crying? What ails you?

Denna turned her face to me, and then I saw it clear. She had been beaten.

-Simmon? –asked- What are you doing here? What are you doing here, with me? –shut up for a second- Don't look me. I'm horrible. Not only about looking.

-No, Denna. Tell me who have done this to you. Do it, now.

Denna closed her eyes for a moment, and then she started talking.

-It was Ambrose. Yes, Ambrose –laughed sadly- I'm a fool for trusting him. Well, I was having dinner with him… When he asked me about Kvothe. I answered that he is intelligent, nice… And he laughed at me. I got angry, and asked him why was he laughing. He kept laughing, and said that I was an idiot, that Kvothe was the worst person in the world. Of course, I didn't want to talk anymore with him, so I stood up. Ambrose caught me… He didn't like that I was trying to run away from him… I remember what he said perfectly:

"_Where are you going? Do you think you can hide from __**me**_? _Oh, no. You can't. Do you know why? Because you are nothing but scum. And I am better than you. I have power over you. Now, you are my __**bitch**__. You are mine…"_

I kicked him, and ran downstairs. And you have found me, Sim. I'm glad for it. But now I gotta go home… Would you go with me? –smiled-

-Of course, Denna. I'll go with you, alright? –I said while I was caressing her hair- You won't be...

_-Was you caressing her hair? –asked Kvothe._

_-Yes, Kvothe. I'm sorry if you don't like it… Oh wait, no, I'm not._

You won't be alone. –I stood up and gave her my hand- Go?

-Go –said Denna with a smile, and he took my hand-

We started walking under the rain, and we were talking. Denna was laughing.

-Well, Simmon… -she said- So, what would you do if you were a girl?

-A girl? –I thought a moment- I'd go to a mirror and I'd squeeze my boobs –I laughed- Why not? They are… Beautiful? Fantastic?

Denna looked at me.

-You are stupid, Simmon.

-I am –I affirmed- But I'm a happy stupid.

-I don't doubt that. But you are stupid anyway –she laughed

I shrugged, with a smile. And she laughed again. What a laugh, Kvothe, what a laugh… A moment before, she was crying. But in that moment, she was **laughing**. Laughing because of me. I felt the most important person in the world

_-You are not the most important person in the world, Simmon._

_-I know, but feelings are different from reality-Simmon stood up- We'll continue tomorrow with the story, it's late._

_Kvothe stood up too, and they leave the Eolian._

_-Good night, Simmon –said Kvothe._

_-Good night, Kvothe –said Simmon._


	3. About how Kvothe called the wind

Kvothe woke up at The Eolian. He was on a table, and he guessed that he fell asleep last night after Simmon had gone out. He stood up while massaging his neck and went out, like nothing was happened.

-I'll go to University… -he was talking to himself- I wanna see Wil, now. Yes, Wil is the best option. Not… -sighed- Simmon.

So he walked to University. In his walk, he was not really walking. He was dying. Every step was like a knife in his chest. Every breathing was like a little bit more of poison running through his veins. All of this was because Simmon and Denna. He was in love with Denna… A deep love. But Simmon was his best friend. What could he do: Hurt himself or hurt his best friend? Everybody would choose to hurt himself. But Kvothe wasn't like everybody.

Before he arrived at the University, he saw Wil talking with Fela. He moved closer to them.

-…so, are you saying that Simmon is freaking Ambrose out? –asked Fela-

Wil nodded.

-Yes. Ambrose was flirting with Denna, but now Sim is with her. –Wil laughed- He is **really **angry. I'm sure, he is going to tell his father.

-Why?

-Because he is rich, Fela. Money can does so much. –Wil turned and saw Kvothe- Kvothe! Do you know that Sim and…?

-Yes. I know. Don't talk about that.

Fela and Wil shut up immediately. They knew why Kvothe didn't want to talk about it. And an angry Kvothe was a terrible Kvothe. Fela looked at Wil, a little nervous , like she was trying to say something. Maybe she was trying to say that Simmon and Denna were walking to them.

Denna and Simmon were holding hands, laughing and they were happy. Kvothe was alone, in silence and sad. When he saw them, he broke down inside.

-Kvothe! –said Denna with a smile- How are you? I miss you, Kvothe…

Kvothe didn't say nothing. He only turned and looked and Fela. After a moment looking at her, he approached and kiss her. It was a long kiss and passionate. Fela didn't know what to do. Kvothe stopped the kiss and started walking to Anker's, without a word. Suddenly, he turned back and looked at Simmon and Denna.

-I can be happy too –he shouted- You are not special. You are just some fools trying to be something they don't are –he pointed at Denna- You. You are _**alone.**_ That's why you can't stay with the same person. –he pointed at Simmon- You. You are… You are perfect. Everybody loves you. And I hate that. I wanna be loved too.

Kvothe's eyes looked like fire. Denna was afraid. Simmon was afraid too, but it wasn't a problem. He stood up in front of Kvothe.

-Stop –said Simmon- Don't tell her that things. She doesn't deserve that.

-Let me go, Sim –said Kvothe, with a voice as cold as ice.

-No.

-Well, you are kidding. And you are gonna let me go. Right? –asked Kvothe.

-No –said Simmon again.

Kvothe was angry. Nobody knows how, but all happened in a moment. Denna was running to separate Simmon from Kvothe. She stood up between Simmon and Kvothe. Kvohe was angry and didn't know what was happening. He called the wind. And Denna fell to the ground. Her brow was bleeding. Her right arm looked broken and her dress was broken, too. Kvothe looked up. He saw Fela, Sim and Wil looking at him. They were afraid of him. Kvothe hurting Denna… How?

Kvothe ran, he didn't know what he just did. Sim ran next to Denna and picked her up. His tears were falling in Denna's face.

-Come on. –said Simmon- We gotta take her to the Medica.


	4. About how Denna went away

Silence, only silence. Nobody was talking, even everybody was there. Simmon was looking out, maybe at infinity. Maybe he was looking at nothing. Fela was passing her fingers through her hair absently, with her dark eyes looking as cold as ice. Wil was standing up, so serious. It was impossible to guess his thoughts. Mola was looking for some medicines for Denna. And Denna, Denna was lying in a bed. Her hair was over her shoulders, covering a little part of her face~. Her body was gyrate to the wall, and her hands were resting under her head. She was showing tenderness, and pain. Some blood was in her body. She was barely breathing…

Suddenly, the silence broke. Someone entered. Everybody looked at that person. The mysterious person walked into the room, went next to Denna, sat by her side, took her hand and started crying.

-Why, Denna, why…? -started saying Kvothe- Why are you doing this to me? –sighed- I… I love you. I love more than ever, more than time more than love. Without you, I'm nothing. I was a poor boy before meeting you. Since I arrived at the University, I have been looking for you. All the time. Didn't you know?

-Kvothe, stop –said Simmon with his hands in Kvothe's shoulders- Please. I know you love her, but… But I love her too. And she loves me, Kvothe. You are my best friend, but you must tolerate this. You must tolerate our relationship.

When Kvothe was about to say something, Denna opened her eyes.

-Oh, my boys… -smiled- You are just some stupid school-boys. And I… -sighed- I don't deserve you. Why a girl like me should have some boys like you? –with her body as week as her heart, he stood up, and walked to the door. She was about to fall a plenty of times- So I'm leaving you. For a week? For a month? For a year? I don't know. Just…. Goodbye.

And then she walked out the door. Kvothe and Sim's souls fell and broke. There were no tears, there were feelings. Feelings for Denna. Everybody was in silence. Nobody wanted to break it. Until Will did it.

-Hey, guys… W-we gotta leave Mola alone. She must work, no? –he looked at her, like saying "please, let us go".

So, Mola tell them that she wanted to work, and they went away. Fela went to the Archives, Wil went to the Eolian, Sim went to… Anywhere, it's mean, everywhere. And Kvothe went with their friend, Auri. The only one that understood his tears.

When he arrived at the roof, he saw Auri…. But, wait! She was with Elodin!

-… Oh, and did he give you a present?

-Yes. He gave the fire.

-Fire, Auri?

-Yay. He had the fire in his hair. It's amazing… -she hugged her legs and looked to the sky- Someone who was the fire in his hair is someone special. Don't you think?

-Maybe. It depends. Do you think than mad people is special?

-Hmmm… Yes?

-Then, he is. Oh, madness… -Elodin sighed- The most beautiful and dangerous thing in the world.

Kvothe went away. He didin't wanted listen to that stupid conversation anymore. He walked all the streets, until the darkness filled everything. Everything but a thing. Sim. Kvothe saw him. He was crying. For Denna? Oh, yes, it was for Denna. Kvothe wanted to talk to him, but his pride was stronger than him. So he turned back when a voice called him.


End file.
